


Without You

by AbbyWinchester8379



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #őszinteCas, F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 16:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10338704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyWinchester8379/pseuds/AbbyWinchester8379
Summary: Szerdán sikerült összevesznem a Manómmal - mert, ahelyett, hogy írtam volna tovább az eddigi történeteimet ( "Mire vársz mégis? Tessék tovább írni... Legyen már kész, na...!" ), elküldtem, hogy hagyjon tanulni...És ennek következménye is lett...Újabb párosítású fic: egy Megstiel...*ezen a területen sem marad már szűz... :3 )nem bír tovább gépelni...*Előre is bocsánatot kérek... :3 :3 :3(Azt hiszem, komolyabban kell vennem Manócskám suttogásait és nem ellentmondani neki...Rájöttem, hogy nagyon szeret bosszút állni - ha nem engedelmeskedek - és szövetkezni az angst imádó énemmel... :3 )(Ismét köszönöm a bétázást Lori Bradburry-nek :3 :* )





	

**Author's Note:**

> „Chaos is an angel who fell in love with a demon” ~ Christopher Poindexter

Egy hideg fuvallat rezegteti meg a felettem lévő faleveleket. Összehúzom a kabátomat, pedig nem is fázom. Senki nincs a közelemben, így leülök a földre, a hátamat a mellettem álló fa törzsének támasztom.

Minden olyan békésnek látszik. Már-már csukom le a szemem, amikor hirtelen megérzek valamit - jobban mondva, valakit. Ahogy körbenézek, észreveszem, hogy a lelkek otthonában egy férfi lépdel, lehorgasztott fejjel keresgél valamit. Hosszas kutakodás után rá is talál. Egy nagy levegővétel után hangosan beszélni kezd. Nem akarom megzavarni, nem is figyelek rá. Behunyom a szemem.

 

 _\- Nem is tudom, hogy hogyan álljak neki… Talán ott lesz a legjobb, hogy…_ \- hangja remeg, de nagyon ismerős… - _Na, jó, nekem ez nem megy… -_ újra kinyitom a szemem, és a férfira nézek, aki már törökülésben ül - _Egyszerűen csak elkezdem az elején a sok zagyvaságot, ami most bennem van, rendben?_ \- néz körül, mintha csak válaszra várna - _Mert,ha megint elkezdenék azon gondolkozni, mit is mondjak, hogy értelme is legyen, annak, nos… -_ nevetett fel - _Őszinte leszek hozzád, talán életemben a legőszintébb. Nem igazán tudtalak megfejteni, amikor legelőször találkoztunk. Meg voltam róla győződve, hogy te is csak egy újabb ártó lény leszel a fivérek számára, mint a többi pokobéli teremtmény…_ \- mihelyt kiejti ezt a szót - pokoli - a hátamon végigfut a hideg. Érzem, hogy ez csak nekem szól. Tengerkék szeme kifürkészhetetlen… _\- Aztán idővel rájöttem, hogy nem éppen az ellenségünk vagy…_ \- simít végig a fekete tincsein - _Számtalanszor bebizonyítottad, hogy mellettünk állsz és segítesz nekünk, sőt még a sajátjaiddal is képes vagy szembe szállni értünk…_

 

Újabb mély sóhajtást hallat.

 

\- M _áskor problémamentesen tudtam kifejezni magam, de most? Most sehogyan sem jönnek a szavak, mert maga a valóság… Nem bírom... Se kimondani, elhinni meg végképp nem…_ \- hangszíne megijeszt - _Rettentően sajnálom, hogy a legbelsőségesebb beszélgetésünk pont a halálod előnapján történt. Nem érdemelted meg azt a borzalmas halált… -_ fordítja el a fejét, mintha… - _Búcsúzóul hoztam neked egy kis meglepetést -_ maga mellől egy idáig eltakart zacskóból előhúz egy pizzás dobozt, leteszi a sírkő mellé, felnyitja, majd egy üveg whiskey-t is tesz az étel mellé.

 

Könnyek lepik el a szemem, amikor a legelső csókunk utáni mondata - _„Ezt a pizzafutártól tanultam.”_ \- eszembe jut. Az eddigi legmélyebb levegővétele után folytatja:

 

 - _Valamit be kell vallanom…_ \- áll meg egy pillanatra, mire minden szavára figyelek - _Meg, én angyal létemre beléd szerettem. Nem tudom, hogy melyik pillanat is volt, de nem éreztem senki iránt azt, amit akkor irántad. Kérlek, bocsáss meg, amiért nem tudtalak megvédeni -_ kék íriszei fátyolossá válnak, majd lehull az első könnycsepp, amelyet villámgyorsan magába szív a temető fekete földje.

 

Belém hasít a fájdalom, hogy az egyetlen égit, akit közelebbről is megismertem - és a legmélyebben szerettem -, sírni kell látnom. Felállok a fa alól, és közelebb megyek hozzá. Sírása nem hagy alább. Nem tudok mást tenni, csak mögéje lépek. A következő pillanatban megrázkódik, és kitárja holló, gyönyörű fekete szárnyait. Letérdelek, s a hátának támasztom a fejem. Mélységesen kínlódik, ahogyan én is. Nem tudom, hogy hogyan adjam a tudtára, hogy itt vagyok, közvetlenül mellette… Lassan az én szememből is könnytenger ömlik, kettéhasad a „lelkem”.

 

 _-_ Én is szeretlek, Clarence - mondom, és szorosan átölelem - Mindig… és örökké…

 


End file.
